


Коленки

by Evilfairy



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фетиш Фушими</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коленки

Фушими обожает смотреть на Яту. Особенно на его коленки. Они острые, костлявые, часто в синяках — со скейта он иногда все же падает. Совсем не похожи на колени парня девятнадцати лет.   
  
Фушими обожает целовать Яту. Особенно его коленки. Ему нравится мягко касаться чуть грубоватой кожи, небольших синячков, а порой и более серьезных ран. Ему нравится проводить языком под коленками — тогда Ята вздрагивает и пытается вырваться, боясь щекотки.   
  
Фушими обожает драться с Ятой. Так вышло, что удары коленями у Яты отличные. Коленки острые, потом точно останутся синяки. Но Фушими доволен, ведь там, где Ята бил с ноги болит меньше, это даже приятно. Фушими готов терпеть это бесконечно. Даже когда Ята бьет между ног.   
  
Фушими обожает раздевать Яту. Особенно ему нравится стягивать с него штаны, ненадолго задерживая на коленях, а потом резко сдергивая вниз, обнажая их. Тогда Ята краснеет и смущенно отводит взгляд, обзывая его идиотом.   
  
Фушими обожает трахать Яту. Особенно ему нравится, когда он стоит на своих прекрасных коленках, прогибает спину, поддается навстречу. Фушими нравится, когда колени Яты разъезжаются в стороны, и он практически падает от возбуждения или усталости. Еще Фушими нравится закидывать ноги Яты себе на плечи, тогда вожделенные коленки становятся ближе, и он может наклониться и лизнуть.   
  
Фушими обожает Яту. Всего, полностью. Обожает глаза, волосы, губы, смех, ругательства и стоны. Обожает его злость и его страсть.   
  
Сарухико любит Мисаки. Но особенно его коленки. 


End file.
